


candy hearts and chocolate dreams.

by anthxny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coma, Hospitals, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthxny/pseuds/anthxny
Summary: a gift for the lovely naiiada!!this might be triggering to some, so read the tags. your mental health is more important than a story. be safe.also titled: that fic where laf is in a coma and sad boys cry.asleepanxietyawakeat home





	1. asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naiiada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiiada/gifts).



> i really hope that you all enjoy this because i worked very very hard. i had to do a lot of research to make this realistic.
> 
> candy and dreams will be really big themes throught this fic.
> 
> edit: i edited this first chapter because after i wrote the second one, i didn't like it at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gift for the lovely naiiada!!
> 
> this might be triggering to some, so read the tags. your mental health is more important than a story. be safe.
> 
> also titled: that fic where laf is in a coma and sad boys cry.
> 
> asleep  
> anxiety  
> awake  
> at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For naiiada.  
> i really hope that you all enjoy this because i worked very very hard. i had to do a lot of research to make this realistic.
> 
> candy and dreams will be really big themes throught this fic.
> 
> edit: i edited this first chapter because after i wrote the second one, i didn't like it at all.

(asleep)  
everything is heavy in their head, so it’s easier to just ignore the weight. there’s beeping and it’s loud. it’s in time with their slow heartbeat like a dangerous rhythm. eyes closed, full bubblegum-pink lips parted, chest barely rising, but it is still there.

 

alex can’t breathe. he’s seen too many people die in his life, and he doesn’t want this beautiful girl to go. sour tears are running down his face like the rain did during the hurricane, and his head is pounding like the gunshots he remembers so vividly. this is almost a dream, it has to be a nightmare, because john is crying, and lafayette is dead, and hercules is about to throw up, and, and- his chest hurts, and he feels selfish for being in pain while his laf is toeing the line between life and death.

 

john can’t think. there’s too much going on. the doctors keep whispering to each other, and it makes him angry. he wants to hit them until strawberry flavored blood runs down his lips, because he really does love the taste. he hates hospitals, oh god. he hates them almost as much as he hates therapists. the white walls and white floors and white noise makes him sick. he doesn’t know what to do. he wants to drown himself in his tears, but part of him can’t bring himself to.

 

hercules can’t see. his vision is clouded with too many sugary sweet, happy memories, and they are doing the opposite of what they should be. the feelings of young love are suffocating him, and he almost wants to let it kill him so he can be with lafayette. he know's he supposed to feel bad for thinking that. it's supposed to be selfish to leave alex and john by themselves. it's supposed to be selfish to not have faith in laf. he’s supposed to be the strong one, the provider, but you can’t always get what you wish for. he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know if he should stay or go, or if he should just quit trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will reveal the cause of laf's coma someday, but you'll just have to wait for it.


	2. anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laf's still almost dead and sad boys are being very sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in every chapter there is a little hint on laf's cause for their coma. can you catch the one here?

(anxiety)

not awake, and not asleep. they can hear almost everything, and it’s quite painful. all these voices going off like popping candy and everyone’s moving around so much, it makes them want to just stay asleep forever. yes, that would be quite nice, to sleep forever...

  
  


alex is restless. he’s been waiting for almost a week. he wants to yell at these doctors, wants to make them make lafayette okay. he’s wringing his hands back and forth, anything to distract him from the sight of his girlfriend in a vegetative state. he places a kiss to the side of john’s head, noticing the tears streaming down his face. he whispers a few words to him and holds him close. alex notices hercules race out of the room, and he wants to follow, but then decides against it.

 

john’s head is in his hands. as a medical student, he knows what’s happening. alex keeps shaking his arm, grabbing at his licorice red coat to tell him what’s wrong. a stifled sob comes from him, and alex pulls away, only to hug john a few seconds later. “john, ‘s okay john. laf’s okay, i promise. they’ll wake up in a few minutes, and we’ll kiss them and we’ll go and get pancakes at denny’s, ‘kay, john? it’s okay.” john nods slowly, as if he is unsure, because he is. he doesn’t know when, or if, lafayette will wake.

 

hercules picks up a few token words.  _ permanent physical and psychological damage. unclear recovery time.  _ his heart falls into his stomach and has to leave the room to avoid throwing up all over the marshmallow floor. he can see john and alex out of his peripherals. alex’s eyes say everything. next thing he knows, he’s leaning over the toilet, heaving up the pain. it feels better to get rid of the bitterness in his heart. he just wonders, why, why did they do this? where they not happy?

**Author's Note:**

> i will reveal the cause of laf's coma someday, but you'll just have to wait for it.


End file.
